A sheet-like object imparted with concaves/convexes has been used as an ornamental material as a material excellent in ornamental performance.
Further, the sheet-like object imparted with concaves/convexes is not simply limited to the above-described use but can widely be utilized as a wiping paper sheet since a wiping effect is promoted thereby, a polishing paper sheet by utilizing convex performance of concaves/convexes, an adsorbing paper sheet of oils by utilizing adsorbing performance of concaves/convexes by utilizing a used paper sheet or a waste paper sheet, and as a packing material for a packaging material by utilizing cushioning performance of concaves/convexes.
In a background art, in imparting concaves/convexes to such a sheet-like object, concaves/convexes are imparted at respective fabricating steps, or imparted after fabricating the sheet-like object by using a pressing apparatus for imparting concaves/convexes.
In any cases, concaves/convexes are imparted by using a large-sized fabricating equipment on a maker side and there poses a problem that concaves/convexes cannot be imparted simply on a user side. The problem is particularly posed when concaves/convexes are intended to impart simply and conveniently on the user side for using a sheet-like object supplied from the maker side for a specific use for using the sheet-like object for other use. For example, although in order to effectively utilize a waste paper sheet of a newspaper paper sheet, a copy sheet or the like for wiping waste water or oil, a wiping effect is significantly promoted by imparting concaves/convexes, it is the current state that the waste paper sheet is used by being crumpled by hand since there is not a simple and convenient apparatus for imparting concaves/convexes.
Further, even when concaves/convexes are imparted to a waste material of a thick paper sheet, a thin metal sheet, a resin plate or the like for utilizing effectively as an ornamental sheet or the like, since there is not a suitable apparatus capable of imparting concaves/convexes simply and conveniently, there poses a problem that a concaves/convexes pattern is imparted by manual operation or a large scale apparatus similar to a pressing apparatus in a fabricating maker is needed.
The invention has been carried out in view of the above-described point and it is an object thereof to provide an apparatus for imparting concaves/convexes capable of imparting concaves/convexes to a sheet-like object simply and conveniently and having a simple constitution.